Yoshi and Pikachu's Quality Time
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: This may be my most sickest fanfic yet, but it was all worth it. Yoshi's relaxing on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, but Pikachu wants to spend some quality time with him...YoshiXPikachu yaoi.


Yoshizilla: Oh dear lord...I can't believe it, but this is something that I would never expected to write...a YAOI fanfic. And no, not the regular one with Link/Marth, Link/Roy, or Marth/Roy...something else. A pairing that has NEVER been done before...Yoshi and Pikachu. So I suggest that those who cannot stomach the following fanfic to please leave now, because this has been rated M for a particularly good reason...

Note: I STRONGLY urge that you must prepare yourself for what you are about to read. It has EXTREMELY naughty visuals ahead. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Yoshi, Pikachu, and any of the Super Smash Brothers and its references are fully owned by Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi are fully owned by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, even though they barely appear in THIS fanfic at all.

* * *

It was your normal, regular, peaceful sunny day in the gigantic, high-tech metropolis of Nintendo City. In the peaceful, private owned, oval-shaped Oval Park, Yoshi was outside on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, sitting on a beach chair. He looked up straight at the clear blue sky and let out a sigh as he felt the wind blow. Everything was perfect, but he then heard a few footsteps. Getting up, Yoshi turned around, to see Pikachu looking at him. "Hey Pikachu, what's up?"

Pikachu smiled, rubbing his hand on his right arm. "Hiya, Yoshi...how's your afternoon going?"

Yoshi grinned, looking back up at the sky. "It's going good. There's nothing better than just looking straight up at the clouds, huh?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement. 'Yeah...can I look up at them with you?" He cooed, getting a bit closer to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded. "Sure, Pikachu!" He replied happily, moving a bit to the left as Pikachu climbed up onto the beach chair.

Pikachu smiled, and he started to stroke his left hand on Yoshi's stomach. _Ooooh, it's so soft and tender. It's the perfect body for my sudden urges_, Pikachu thought to himself, licking his lips.

Yoshi looked at Pikachu, and tilted his head. "Huh? Are you all right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shook his head and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course I'm all right! I'm perfectly fine..." He placed his head down on Yoshi's stomach.

Yoshi smiled, looking up at the clouds. "Gee, it's really warm and sunny. It seems perfect to do nothing on a day like this, huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Suuuure, Yoshi, sure." He felt his small, yellow penis started to vibrate. "Ooooh baby..." He looked at Yoshi. "Yoshi."

Yoshi looked at Pikachu. "Hmm? What's the matter, Pikachu?" Yoshi asked.

Pikachu blushed a bit, and he touched the fingertips of his two hands together. "Let's do it."

Yoshi blinked. "Do what?" He looked down as Pikachu grabbed his right arm.

Pikachu chuckled, his smile getting wider. "You and me, fucking each other, all day long."

Yoshi gasped in horror, pulling his arm back. "Pikachu, you didn't tell me you were gay!" The green Yoshisaurus exclaimed, "If you think that I'm going to have sex with you, then you are-"

BAM!!! Pikachu whacked Yoshi across the face with his Iron Tail, causing Yoshi to fall off his beach chair and land on the floor of the rooftop.

Pikachu jumped off the beach chair and approached Yoshi, getting him to his feet. "We're going to have ourselves a fiesta, and you're going to like it!" He ran behind Yoshi and stuck his small, yellow penis into Yoshi's butt.

Yoshi screamed briefly, but as a few seconds passed, he felt comfortable, and sighed. He said in a calm, satisfied tone, "Oh Pikachu, you're quite the male..."

Pikachu only grinned more, chuckling naughtily. "Oh ho ho, Yoshi. I got much more than that." He took his penis out and ran up to Yoshi's face, grabbing his green penis and started to suck on it.

Yoshi gasped, but again he felt comfortable and satisfied as Pikachu continued sucking. Yoshi then closed his eyes, and his penis popped out of Pikachu's mouth. Opening his eyes, Yoshi stated, "That was the greatest thirty seconds of my life."

Pikachu grinned. "Now you're getting the drift!" He slapped Yoshi on the butt and giggled.

Yoshi smirked, and he tackled into Pikachu, the both of them rolling together on the rooftop, chuckling naughtily as they continued to have sex with each other. Pikachu got up, and he started to stroke Yoshi's penis gently. Yoshi only giggled with delight as he felt this, and then the green Yoshisaurus started to bang up Pikachu in the butt, with Pikachu moaning a bit, but feeling happy. After a few minutes, the two male Smashers both let out sighs of relief and looked up at the clouds.

"Oh Yoshi, you're a sex machine," Pikachu remarked, grinning widely, "Now I know the meaning of being mean, lean, and green."

Yoshi winked his left eye at Pikachu. "You bet your sweet, yellow ass, Pikachu boy. How about we go see a movie together...and kiss in the back of the movie theater?"

Pikachu grinned widely, standing up on his two feet. "Yoshi, I like the way you think!" After Yoshi got up, Pikachu hugged Yoshi tightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing a bit from the kiss, Yoshi smiled, and both he and Pikachu skipped towards the stairway and headed down the mansion, humming to each other.

Yoshizilla: Well, I hoped that you viewers out there who were able to stomach the naughty images of sex enjoyed the yaoi fanfic! Of course, Yoshi/Pikachu is a VERY odd pairing, especially since both Yoshi and Pikachu are males. Also note that I tried to think of the best way to naughty-tize this story, so don't go and sue me if you get nightmares. I did warn you at the beginning that this was rated M and please don't go at full measures to TRULY find out why it was rated M, other than the fact that it's a yaoi fanfic. And thus, I end this story with my note, and I shall all see you soon, so until then...hasta luego!

**THE END**


End file.
